The overarching goal of Core B is to expand the breadth and depth of NIH-funded research. Under the direction of Drs. Dennis Liotta, Ralph DiClemente, and Kimberley Hagen we will accomplish this goal through the development and implementation of programs and activities in support of the following specific aims: Aim 1. Plan, implement, and provide oversight for the CFAR03 small grants program; Aim 2. Assist the career development of current and future HIV/AIDS investigators; Aim 3. Facilitate the synergistic development of individual and institutional partnerships. Core B has been a critical catalyst for the growth of HIV research at Emory. During the current project period the Core has enhanced HIV/AIDS research capacity at Emory by assisting in the recruitment of 34 high-priority HIV/AIDS investigators (9 senior, 25 junior) and in the retention of 3 key senior scientists. In addition, the Core has helped to bring into AIDS research 9 investigators who are influential in other fields. The Core has also helped to build HIV/AIDS research capacity at Morehouse School of Medicine through strategic collaborations, mentoring, and pilot project funding. Since 1998, 48 CFAR03 pilot grants have been awarded at a total cost of over $1.5M. Nearly half of that total has been awarded to 20 grants during the four years of this project period alone. Extramural funding has resulted from 79% of all projects completed to date (27/34; $29,045,281). In the current project period, 7 projects are still active and 3 have recently closed. Of the remaining 10, data from 5 to date have been used in successful research applications, receiving $5,549,570 in NIH funding through FY2010. Since micro grant program was initiated in 2006, CFAR has distributed $56,649 in funding ($45,900 in current project period) to 24 individuals (18 in current project period). Among other outcomes, micro grants have contributed to six NIH awards ($2,435,677). During the next project period, Core B will add requests for proposals in additional, critical research areas. This will extend CFAR's influence in the University, broaden its already extremely effective mentoring program for young investigators and enable the continued development of a productive, multidisciplinary community of science.